Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of methods for integrating the services on, for instance, a common desktop (e.g., a desktop user interface on a user device). For example, service providers often enable or provide client applications (e.g., widgets) that can be organized on a desktop interface for access to the data, features, functions, etc. of one or more of the services. However, with the advent of a growing array of new services and devices, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling users to efficiently organize, associate, or otherwise manipulate these services via the desktop over one or more devices.